lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/An Awakening: Age of Fire
( Tales of Ages '''is a fairly new LotR server, centered around all-out wars, and roleplaying at the same time. It is a Minecraft Cauldron server, running a large number of plugins, such as WorldEdit and Essentials. We will occasionally hold quests and mini-games for items we call " ''legendaries". ''These items will usually have potion effects on them, such as speed and strength. We are also searching for builders to develop some major LotR builds, like Minas Tirith and Barad Dur. There are many factions to choose from, and you may even be able to make your own! This server is also one of the first to allow players to play as factions based in Beleriand and even a faction of the fabled Dark Lands..... Our IP is: '''us03.omgserv.com:10230, we hope to see you soon! 'Events' We should have some new quests soon, and the first War (Conquest of Morgoth) will start on Friday! Get ready... Every week, the admins put a treasure in Shrek's House. Ask an admin for a TP to Shrek' House. At the island Himling, there lies Ossë's Temple. If you gave offerings to him, he will give you great rewards in return. 'Rules' - Use common sense! '- '''Mild swearing is allowed, nothing intense. - Tp killing is NOT allowed, but fast-traveling to a wp a player is in and then killing them IS allowed. - No Spamming. Spamming results in a mute - No Xray mods or texture packs - No hacking. Hacking results in a ban or IP ban. - No griefing, but if the terms of war state that griefing is allowed, then it is. Griefing results in a ban. - No scamming; Players can also buy items from server administrators for a price. -Max units a player can hire is 30. Trolls/Huorns count as 3. Since orcs are weaker than good units, evil players may hire 35 Dol Guldur, Angmar, or Mordor orcs, and 40 Gundabad orcs. - '''IMPORTANT: War terms will be decided by the faction leaders. Arguing will result in a kick or tempban.' But, a few of the war rules are (to actually be able to HAVE war are : An Island nation can ONLY attack inland nations if they have a ship (no, not a vanilla minecraft boat). Tips : An evil faction can use the option to sack a city, thereby taking all valuables and burning down walls (if the walls are wooden), this is not adviced for facs like Mordor, but they can do this. This is mostly adviced for like Half trolls, Moredain or Variags. Good factions may declare war on other good factions, but this is highly discouraged. 'Factions and Leaders' Ered Mithrin (Grey Mountains): '''Odin, aka SpawnedDead '''Utumno: '''Morgoth, aka Doctor_Dargon '''Woodland Realm: '''Thranduil, aka mittie1999 '''The Dunedain of the north: Aearion aka Ciaran24 Mordor: '''Mairon/Sauron aka RedExtremeXD '''Near Harad: '''Lord_Vile aka Vile '''High-Elves: '''Turotamo, aka Beauhunt_III '''Easterlings: '''Khamul, aka dowshmu '''Erebor: '''Dain, aka Arion_Adragon '''Uruk-Hai: '''Saruman, aka lammerant '''Gondolin: Turgon, aka MrDalek639 Lothlorien: Galadriel, aka Lady_Ilmare Angmar: '''The Witch King, aka MiddleEarth_King '''Snow-elves: Faenor, A.K.A Cookminers Factions without a leader will usually have a sign above their banner. If you would like to lead a faction, have at least 200 alignment with the desired faction. Tell a server administrator that you would like to lead your desired faction. Then, that admin will give you a variety of tests to see if you are fit to lead. If you are to pass, the admin will give you the "King" prefix and name you ruler of your desired faction. Builds * Orthanc: '''Built by lammerant, aka as Saruman, Lord of Isengard. * '''New Ered Mithrin: '''Built by SpawnedDead, aka Odin, King of Ered Mithrin, and owner of the server. * '''Weathertop: '''Built by Ciaran24, aka Aearion, Chieftain of the Dunedain this structure serves as a watch tower and shelter for the rangers of the North. * '''Erebor: '''Mainly built by lammerant, with the assistance of Arion_Adragon, King of Erebor. * '''Temple of Osse*: '''Built by lammerant. * '''Edoras (WIP): Built by PlaceEveryBlock, soon-to-be ruler of Rohan. *'Khand (WIP): '''Built by Arion_Adragon. Noncanon because it is done differently, it has a mountain range which tolkiens Khand did not have. *'Mórenorë (WIP): Built by Arion_Adragon. *'''Tauredain (WIP): Built by Arion_Adragon * Rivendell (WIP): Built by Rocket_Engineer * Edlenrond* (WIP): Built by Cookminers * Nimlond* (Northern and Southern)*: 'Built by Cookminers * '''Bar Celon* (WIP): '''Built by Cookminers. * ' (WIP): 'Built by Elestan aka vaclav999, the soon-to-be ruler of Lothlorien. * '''Gondolin (WIP) '''Built by MrDalek639 *''Builds denoted with an asterisk are non-canon. Staff * '''SpawnedDead aka Odin (Owner) '''is the owner of Tales of Ages, he plays as Odin, King of Ered Mithrin and Guildmaster of the Assassins (Rashim). He is known as Pipeweed Pirate on the wiki. * '''Obsidianwizard aka Ossë (Co-Owner) '''is the co-owner of the server. He plays as Ossë, Maiar of the sea. He is known as Obsidianwiz on the wiki. * '''Arion_Adragon aka Dain (Head-Admin) '''is the server's head-admin. He plays as Dain, King of Erebor. * '''Doctor_Dargon aka Morgoth (Moderator) is a moderator on the server. He plays as Morgoth, the Dark Lord. * RedExtremeXD aka Mairon (Builder) '''is a builder on the server. He plays as Mairon, aka as Sauron, the second Dark Lord. * '''Rocket_Engineer (Builder) '''is a builder on the server. He aspires to play as Elrond. * '''lammerant (Builder) '''is a head/divine/god emperor -builder on the server. he plays as Saruman, Lord of Isengard * '''LegoDude0516 aka Andarr (Quest Maker) '''is the official side-quest creator of the server. He wishes to someday king of Dor-Lomin, a region of men in Beleriand, Turin Turambar is from there, just like Hurin. * '''Cookminers aka Faenor (Builder) is a builder on the server. He plays as Faenor, the Snow King of the Coldfells, Ettenmoors, and Northern Misty Mountains. (He only rules the snowelves, not the gundabad orcs!) * '''TreeBeardNUMBERS (Builder) '''is a builder on the server. He plays as an elf of Eregion, and is a builder on 3 other servers. * '''Ciaran24 aka Aearion aka Warpig (Builder) '''is a builder on the server. He is the chieftain of the Dunedain and ruler of all eriador and the lone lands, and he has already completed his first lore build, Weathertop! * '''Dowshmu aka Khamul (Builder) '''is a builder on the server. He plays as Khamul, the Nazgûl Emperor of the Easterlings. Category:Servers